


Sleepless

by shizou (Edlanthir)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edlanthir/pseuds/shizou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a PWP!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

“我很高兴能在这里见到你。”  
  
Rumil带着食物和酒进来时，Lindir注意到Haldir不动声色地换到了通用语，手指由原来交叠的姿势换成了握拳。Lindir抬头看了看Rumil，对方正冲他点头，而在门口处Orophin正持着另一副弓箭等在那里。Lindir张开口下意识想要回答Haldir，他的舌头转了一圈，在任何一个音吐出来之前，Haldir站起来接过了兄弟手里的食物，他们用辛达语说了几句话，Rumil和Orophin还要回到边境继续巡逻，萝林里的雾还在变大。  
  
Rumil转身离开后，Haldir将食物放到他面前，两块蜂蜜蛋糕和一瓶Miruvor1，这些正是Lindir现在需要的。Haldir将两个杯子斟满，其中一杯推到Lindir手边。  
  
“谢谢，My Lord Elrond和我都没有料到萝林会突然起了这么大的雾。”  
  
“我也不曾料到Lord Elrond这次的使者会是你，”Haldir沉默了一小会儿，直到他带着歉意的笑容又去倒另一杯，“往常来的都是一小队骑兵。”  
  
Lindir切下一块儿蜂蜜蛋糕，橙黄色的灯光让这块小东西带着不同寻常的温暖质感，而当Lindir将它放入口中时他在大雾里狼狈转了2个多小时的疲劳也随之去了大半，等到他喝下一口Miruvor后，Lindir眨了眨眼，感受到身体的疲劳已经消失无踪，“是的，的确是，我把这次来访当作一个假期，如果不是这场雾，我就能有个好开头了。”  
  
“萝林已经很多年没起过这么大的雾了，如果不是你的马嘶鸣，我们还要好一会儿才能找到你。你今晚就住在这里，希望明天雾气会散去。”  
  
“哦，这真不是什么高兴的回忆，在我来过无数次的萝林外围迷路，这些mellyrn2在雾里看起来长得都是一个样，如果不是my lord交给我的信件并不急于送到lord Celeborn和lady Galadriel手中，我现在就不能坐在这里了。”  
  
“我记得2000多年前你也迷过一次路，你送Lady Arwen来萝林的时候。”  
  
“你不该提这件事！”Lindir放下酒杯，脸上带着不满和一点儿可疑的红晕，“那一次的雾可不比现在的小！”  
  
“可你带着你身后的50名骑兵一起迷了路，这件事我们兄弟之间印象颇深，也许算得上是2000多年来最叫我们难忘的事情了。”  
  
Lindir的目光这会儿带了点气急败坏的意思，他伸手抓过酒瓶一气倒进自己的杯子里，这件事于他自己也很难忘，还有哪个诺多精灵会在同一条路上迷路两次，其中一次还让一整队的骑兵跟着自己跑丢了。哦，维拉作证，那一次迷路的情形更严重，那时萝林的边界还有些Sauron遗留下来的黑暗生物在游荡，整队人马在萝林里团团转，直到萝林的巡视官找出来，才把他们领到正确的路上去。  
  
“我们很早就接到消息说瑞文戴尔的精灵会过来，可是到了预期的时间都没有到，我和我的兄弟料想一定是突如其来的大雾拖住了你们的行程，深夜的大雾里就算是我们也难以立刻寻到你们。”  
  
“这些树在引导你是吗？”  
  
“是的，我们和它……交流。”  
  
“它们告诉你我进入了萝林？”  
  
“它们告诉我有人进入了萝林，但它们还没能分辨他的名字。”  
  
Lindir双手抱着杯子将身体靠近椅子里，里面铺着的毛毯恪尽职守，覆盖了他的背部。Lindir舒出一大口气，他想等Haldir再说点儿什么，深褐色的眼睛里带了些催促的意味，那些Miruvor让他整个轻松起来，让他想起更多事。Haldir却垂下眼睛不说话了，Lindir眯着眼打量他的轮廓，两千年的时光驻足在对方身上，也在自己身上。  
  
“可你刚刚在大雾里几乎是立刻就叫出了我的名字。”Lindir猛地从椅子里坐直，向前倾望着Haldir，“你说你没料到这次的使者是我。”  
  
Haldir不置可否，但他忍不住泄露出一个温和的笑容，“我总得有些自己的方法。”  
  
Lindir把现在发生的所有未曾预料到的事都归结为他喝了太多的Miruvor。面前这个巡查官只在他眼前闪了一下便俯身靠近过来，Lindir这会儿急于给自己的视线找个落点，眼睛转了好几下不得已又落回了对方的眼睛上。  
  
“我想要看清楚，”Haldir伸出手触摸Lindir的眼睛，那只带着硬茧的手扫过眼角，Lindir忍不住眨了眨眼，睫毛就顺势打在对方的手指上，他想现在的情况可说不上好，“你刚刚，就像是在盼望我再说些什么一样。”  
  
Lindir握住停留在眼角的手，“这也是通过你自己的方法得知的？”  
  
  
Lindir被从椅子里拉起来亲吻时眼睛下意识地评估了一下房间的陈设，他立刻注意到角落那一张木床看起来并不像是为两个人准备的，而这个小小的空档让Haldir的舌尖轻而易举地进入他的口中，Lindir在意识到自己的失误后立刻用牙齿回敬了对方的舌尖，从Haldir的嘶声里舔了舔他的嘴角，在一番看似认真的品尝下他再一次得出结论，也许都是Miruvor的错。Haldir咬住那两片游移不定的嘴唇，仔细吮吸了之后却突然放开，他毫不意外看到了Lindir眼里一闪而过的火苗。  
  
Haldir动手解开自己的斗篷，那块绕着他脖子覆盖住他整块前胸的布料正被Lindir用一个锐利的眼神盯住，他脱下来后像是故意一般递到Lindir面前，而对方察觉到了这个小小的意图愤怒地将它甩在椅子里。Lindir的手指以更快的速度解开Haldir的腰带，他们的手指在对方的衣服上动作，几乎要碰在一起，这让Lindir产生了点儿竞争意识，他需要对方的身体更快地袒露出来。  
  
Haldir在去掉Lindir身上最后一件衣服时，对方已经成功地让他所有的衣服躺在地上。Lindir昂着脖子，眼睛带着点得意的光芒。Haldir只低沉着嗓子从牙齿里碾出一声含混不清的“诺多”。继而Lindir感到自己的腰被对方的身体压进一个更小的空间里，身后只有一条带着寒气的桌沿，而Haldir正托着他的臀部向上提，这个稍显拙劣的暗示他无法忽略，在掂量了一下这张小木桌的可靠性后，Lindir忧心忡忡地坐了上去。  
  
Lindir抱住对方坚实的背，防止自己从这张小木桌上掉下来。Haldir的手指从他的背部沿着腰一直抚摸到大腿，然后挤进Lindir的腿间，黑发的精灵思考了会儿自己腿的落处，最后才不得不弯曲起来夹在对方的腰侧。  
  
“我提醒你，这都是因为Miruvor的原因，我想萝林的Miruvor和瑞文戴尔的要大不相同，不，别笑。”Lindir将胳膊绕过Haldir的脖子，对方正沿着脖子一路亲吻到乳首，这让他这些话的威力听起来不如预期，他在Haldir的怀抱里扭动了一下，这些忍耐不了的喘息悉数落进了Haldir的耳朵里。  
  
Haldir的手指拢住Lindir的勃起，他加重手里的力道后让Lindir无法抑制地扬起头，那几声更急促的呼吸听起来更像是催促。  
  
“快进来，”Lindir抱着金发的精灵，他眨了眨眼睛开口，“你说你总有自己的办法知道。”  
  
“你不该……嘶！”Haldir被Lindir打断，他确定现在如果说错些话，那么含着自己耳朵尖的嘴唇会立刻换上牙齿。  
  
Haldir将两根手指伸进Lindir的嘴里，对方抬起湿润的眼睛望着他，他立刻感受到柔软的舌尖舔过指缝，Lindir转开眼睛，舌尖接触到指尖，对方又把手指曲起来，好让他能够将手指全部湿润。  
  
Haldir抽出手指时Lindir下意识地向后仰，他抱紧Haldir的脖子，对方的手指刚刚探入，他就深吸了一口气。  
  
“Lindir，你需要放松。”Haldir的指尖在他身体里浅浅进出了两下，而另一只手抚摸着他拱起的背脊，“你要放松。”  
  
Lindir秉着气，这让他无法针对对方的话再说点什么，他逼迫自己吐出那口气，而身体也随之松懈下来，体内的那两根手指带着一鼓作气的意图深入其中，Lindir瞪着对方再次鼓足了气，他感到了些细小的疼痛，而对方的手指在体内按压的过程又带着点让他期待的东西。他舒出了气，含住Haldir的嘴唇郑重其事地咬了一口。  
  
Haldir的手指在他体内按压，原本紧紧压住手指的内壁开始柔软下来，指尖偶尔扫到深处，逼迫Lindir发出更多的声响。而不多一会儿那两根手指的进出就显得相当顺利，Haldir的手指撤出来时Lindir说不上是个什么心情，他扭动了一下发酸的腰和腿，而下一步Haldir将他整个抱起来走到床边更是他完全没料到的举动。  
  
Lindir被放到那张小床上躺下，他望着Haldir的眼睛里满是担忧，Haldir继而覆盖住他的身体，亲吻着他的耳朵，看到Lindir不安地摸索着床单时不禁笑出了声，“你该担心的不是这个，而是你明天是否还能骑马。”  
  
Lindir立刻噎住了似的一动不动，眼睛转了好几下努力为自己找个开脱的借口，“明天雾也不一定就散了。”  
  
Haldir抚摸着他的腿，不动声色地分开它们，等Lindir注意时他已经没精神再去分析骑马的问题。Haldir的勃起没入Lindir的身体，对方反手抱紧他的身体，他感到Lindir在他身下一下子弓起来，颤抖使得乳首正若有似无地碰着他的胸膛。Haldir等到Lindir缓缓地呼出气才继续这个过程，他抽出一点继而再全部进入，缓慢但毫不犹豫，Lindir一点没浪费他的嗓子，这些带着愉悦的叫声和呻吟尽数而出。Lindir晃了晃头，黑发散在枕头上，而当Haldir俯下身亲吻他时，金发便不由分说地覆盖住它们。  
  
“你无论如何总找得到理由，”Haldir喘着气，“无论是酒还是雾。”  
  
Haldir尽力抱住Lindir，头埋进他的颈窝，深入他的身体再全部抽出，身体间发出声响。Haldir一直进入对方的最深处，这些激烈的触碰让Lindir全部的声音化成更多的喘息和呻吟，而最后他们紧抱着对方，像是达到期待已久的终点般射在对方的身上和体内。  
  
Lindir鼓励着自己放慢呼吸，而Haldir的声音此时已经稳稳地落在他耳边，那两片嘴唇现在正漫无目的地亲吻着对方的耳朵和侧脸，Lindir为这些细碎的痒颤了好几下。他这时候才注意到他们的头发这时正肆无忌惮地纠缠在一起，而事实证明这张小木床至少是牢靠的，维拉保佑。Lindir脑子里闪过好几个念头，关于萝林，关于瑞文戴尔，哦，关于Elrond那封不紧不慢的信，还有Miruvor，哦，不能少了大雾和骑马。  
  
哦，骑马！这会儿Linidr才真正开始担心起来。他望着Haldir的眼睛，脑袋里想的确实骑马，对方保持着姿势半压在他身上，拜这张小床所赐，他们需要和对方紧挨着才不至于掉到地上去，Lindir对被压住的一小半身体没什么抱怨，但他面上却显露出不满的表情。Haldir抚摸着他的黑发，用他所说的自己的办法，探查到这些对方不愿透露的情绪。  
  
“明天的雾会散的。”Haldir机智地从中挑了一个稳妥的话题。  
  
“哦，”Lindir用头蹭了蹭枕头以及对方的脸，“我想这能称得上是个好开头了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.是种精灵酿造的兴奋性饮料，能迅速回复体力和活力，制作方法未公开，原料就是雅凡娜花园不朽之花的花蜜，一般节日喝。
> 
> 2.就萝林那些超级高大的树，单数Mallorn，复数mellyrn。


End file.
